


Broken Record

by thegaydemons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Almost Rape, Bullying, F/F, Fluff, M/M, bill's 17, crossdressing!dipper later maybe, dipper's 13, is bill still considered a pedofile?, makeout, or is it pedophile?, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaydemons/pseuds/thegaydemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has some magic in it but everyone is just a normal human being, sorry if you wanted something else.</p><p>Dipper's life had taken a turn for the worse, his parents had decided to ship him and his twin sister Mabel off to gravity falls again while they were getting divorced. He hated being the new kid but he really couldn't do anything about it and decided he was going to just be an anti-social kid that didn't talk to anybody. To bad his plan is going to fail as soon as he meets the gorgeous jerk Bill Cipher. Dipper is so far back in the closet that he lives there, but Bill has a plan to get his little Pine Tree out. With old stalkers and new ones will Dipper survive his new life in Gravity Falls? Probably not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fic ever in my whole life and I would really appreciate if you helped me with criticism because I have no idea what I'm doing and srsly need some help. Comments and kudos give me life and I'll love you if you give me some! Thanks!  
> -thegaydemons

chapter 1

 

Beep, beep, beep,

 

“Ugh, morning already” Dipper looked up at the ceiling and for a moment he couldn’t remember where he was. Then it hit him so hard he didn't feel like getting up. His parents were getting a divorce because of him and his stupid mistakes. Luckily, their great uncle's Stanley and Stanford had offered to take them into their little shack in Gravity falls, Oregon. 

It was a nice cozy little place called the Mystery Shack, but the real mystery was how this place was still standing. Stanley, a greedy con man who knew his way around the law but had a soft spot for the kids, and Stanford, his twin genius brother who could probably build a time machine out of some paper clips. How these two were even related, he didn't know but he could think about that later. Right now he needed to get ready for school.

 

One of the worst parts of their parents divorce was that it was just before school started, so he would be the new kid, great. Dipper took a look at the clock and saw that if he didn't get ready for school right this second, him and Mabel were going to be late for their first day of 8th grade. He and Mabel had just barely turned 13 at the end of august and while he was dreading having to interact with people again Mabel was thrilled. 

She had just gotten her braces off and her smile could blind the whole planet if she wanted it to. She had woken up a bit earlier than him and was already dressed in a bright pink sweater with a yellow shooting star on it to match the pink and purple streaks in her hair. She also had managed to find a galaxy skirt and pink converse.

Dipper was a little bit less, bright. He was sporting some light grey skinny jeans with an orange t-shirt and a navy blue jacket. To top it all off he put on his signature blue and white hat with a pine tree on the front. The first time Dipper had come to gravity falls to stay with his uncles he had one, but he lost it in the woods running away from a bear he had accidentally stumbled into trying to find a certain pond. He really loved that hat and it helped him hide his birthmark so he really didn't want to lose a second one.

They burst out of the front door saying a quick goodbye to their grunkles, Mabel giving them each a quick peck on the cheek, before turning back and running to the bus stop. Luckily there were a few other kids waiting as well so they knew they didn’t miss the bus. "Wow, first day of school and we were already almost late to the bus. This is going to be a great year..." Dipper let out a sigh, another year, another set of bullies to point out his flaws and torment him. "Mabel, I think I'm gonna fake being sick and go home, Grunkle Stan won't mind, he doesn't really like the idea of school anyway."

Mabel just rolled her eyes, "Dip dop come on, the kid that misses the first day of school never gets to make friends. Plus you'll be know as a slacker, and you don't want to be THAT kid do you?" Dipper matched her eye roll with one of his own, "I wasn't going to make any friends this year anyway, you know that most people write me off as a freak or don't even acknowledge my existence." Mable just huffed and crossed her arms.

“I can’t wait to see Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica again, they're going to be so shocked to see us, and they'll probably be more happy than you that we're back sassy pants.” Mabel said while jumping up and down. Dipper hoped she hadn’t drunk any Mabel juice this morning, not after what happened last time. 

“Yeah, I can’t wait…” Dipper said with much less enthusiasm as his sister, luckily Mabel didn’t notice.

Finally the bus came and Dipper went to sit in the back. Mabel saw Grenda, it was kinda hard to miss her, and sat next to her up front. As the last kid was getting onto the bus Dip saw a bright flash of, was that the sun running onto their bus or what?!

“Hold up! *pant* Sorry I'm late *pant* forgot we even had school” said a smooth, kind of high pitched voice.

Dipper looked over to where the voice as coming from and was surprised to see one of the most handsome person Dipper had ever laid eyes on. Wait, WHAT?!

Dipper, having no idea who this man was just thought he was HOT?! No way! Dipper was sure that he was a good straight kid, straight as a ruler. But what about that one time when-NO! He could not be having these thoughts, not right now.

But he couldn’t stop staring at the gorgeous man in front of him. His hair was so bright and golden, it looked so soft and messy. Dipper wondered what it felt like to run his fingers through-STOOOP IT DIPPER GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS! 

 

But just look at him, his left eye was bright electric blue with long dark eyelashes, while his right eye was covered with a black eye patch. It was mysterious and Dipper liked it. He was so tall too, probably taller than 6ft which made his lean figure look 100 times better. He looked older too, almost 23 but he was going to school so he had to be at least 18.

Dipper just kept getting lost in that beautiful blue eye until he heard him speak again. He had such long legs it took him little to no time making it over to the back of the bus right where a dazed Dipper was sitting.

“Is this seat taken?” The golden stranger asked, didn't stars usually stay in the sky and not ride buses to high schools?

"Kid, hey I'm talking to you." 

Wow, suddenly Dippers throat felt very dry, and was it getting hot in here because Dipper swore it felt like 100000 degrees in here and-

“Um, kid are you alright?”

“W-what?” What? What was going on here, Dipper was feeling lost. Well, it was easy to get lost in those eyes, I mean, that eye. 

“Um, I said are you ok…..”-YEAH, um, y-yeah I’m fine, uh you can s-sit here if you like” Dipper said awkwardly. Thank god Mabel had found Grenda a little while back and sat with her instead of him, she would never let him live this down.

“Thanks kid” he said.

“K-kid? But we’re going to the same school, you can’t be much older than me.” Dipper said, he even tilted his head like a confused little kitten.

 

“Well, Gravity Falls is a small place so the middle school and high school are smushed together, I’m 17 and I’m guessing you're only 12” he said with a smirk.

 

“Hmp, I’ll have you know, I’m 13. Which means I’m practically a teenager and plus, you’re only 4 years older than me!” Dipper pouted

 

“Ah, but 4 years is a long time Pine Tree.”

 

“‘Pine Tree? What's that supposed to mean?”

 

He just pointed at Dippers hat. “Oh...I do have a name though. It’s Dipper, D-dipper Pines” 'Ugh really Dipper' he thought to himself 'you had to stutter in front of this Golden God?' he berated himself. “Really? Your last name goes perfectly with your nickname! HA! Anyway by names Bill” Bill said with a freakishly huge bright smile extending his hand for dipper to shake it, which he did, albeit awkwardly.

“Bill? For such an extravagant person your name is so simple, but I have to admit it suits you” Dipper dropped his hand and moved over so bill could actually sit down, but his legs were so long he looked uncomfortable and squished. He still kept that strange smile which gave him a bit of an eerie look.

“Why thank you Pine Tree, now if you don’t mind I’m going to listen to some music. Wanna listen?” Bill said while holding out an ear bud. 

Well this went better than he had planned “Um sure, yeah thanks. What are we listening to?”

“Mmm, whatever's on my phone kid," Bill then proceeded to press shuffle on his phone and close his eye, listening intently to the fast pace song playing. 

It wasn’t that bad and now that Bill had his eye closed, distracted by the upbeat tune, Dipper could finally relax and think about what just happened in the last 5 minutes. He was having a pretty normal morning then BAM! He just happens to befriend the hottest person he’s ever seen. 

Wait a minute, if Bills closing his eye then it wouldn’t hurt to catch a glimpse of the guy. Or, you know just stare at him the rest of the way to school.

Dipper could finally take into detail how this beautiful stranger looked. He was tall and thin, but looked very fit like he could pick up Dipper and through him over his shoulder. Well that wasn’t very impressive considering dipper was only 5ft and weighs about as much as a chihuahua. Dipper also noticed Bills teeth since he was still smiling, they were actually really sharp, like a wolf's, and really straight too. He was wearing a black button up with a bright yellow vest over it and black slacks with a black bow tie, way too fancy for school but hey, this guy seemed a bit insane and he wasn't about to judge. He also had very sharp features, you could probably cut yourself on his jaw, and a light dusting of freckles across his dark golden skin. 

Dipper was so in awe of the flawless man that he didn't notice that he had opened his eye and was staring back just as much as Dipper himself. Bill had to admit, he was intrigued by this little sapling, and he couldn't deny, the kid was adorable. Staring at him with those big doe eyes, his nose permanently a cute pink button, his cheeks dusted with a rosy blush. He chose the right seat to sit in today. 

“Are you checking me out Pine Tree?”

With his trance being broken Dipper looked up at Bill and saw that he had indeed, opened his eye and was staring at Dipper with a smirk.

“W-what! NO! O-of course n-not” Dipper shrieked, his cheeks were bright red and his eyes were full blown. Bill couldn’t help but smile that inhuman chesire cat smile.

“Awe Pine Tree, do you think I’m cute?” Bill tease, this kid was just to much.

At that moment the bus stopped and the doors opened greeting them to Gravity Falls high, even though it was also a middle school.

“W-WELL WOULD Y-YOU LOOK AT THAT, ITSTIMEFORSCHOOLSORRYGOTTAGO, COMEONMABELLETSLEAVE," and just like that Dipper was gone.

“Hmp, cute,” was all Bill had to say before exiting the bus and heading inside.


	2. smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets greeted by some old friends, new friends, and his old stalker.

chapter 2

 

“Come on Mabel, let's get to class!” Dipper shouted while pulling on Mabel's sweater sleeve. 

“But Dipper, class doesn’t even start for another 10 minutes!” Mabel whined, "Plus I still have to find Pacifica!” Dipper just kept on walking while trying to drag Mabel who refused to go down without a fight.

 

Eventually Mabel won and ran as fast as she could to find her friends leaving poor Dipper to fend for himself in the hell known as high school. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my good friend Dipper Pines!”

 

Dipper froze at the sudden familiar voice hoping that when he turned around it wasn’t who he thought it was. Turns out he didn’t hope enough. Looking right at him with arms wide open was none other than Gideon Gleeful.

 

He still had that ridiculous white hair, pig-like features, baby blue clothes, and a smug expression on his face. He wasn’t as short as before and actually towered over dipper by about 3 inches and was a bit leaner, but Dipper bet his whole chewed pen collection that Gideon was still a self absorbed creep.

 

In past years when the twins would visit gravity falls Gideon was relentless on getting Dippers attention. At first Dipper just thought that Gideon wanted to be his friend seeing that he didn’t have any, then he thought that maybe he had a thing for Mabel and wanted to be closer to her. But no, he had made it quite obvious that he had his sights set on Dipper.

 

Now, Dip didn't mind being close friends with Gideon or even best friends for that matter but he just made Dipper feel so…….uncomfortable. He was constantly wanting to hang out with him and always put Dipper in romantic situations. But Dipdop is such an innocent potato that he doesn’t even notice most of them.

 

It was only when he accidentally went to the bathroom trying to avoid an awkward topic with Gideon at his house, that he took a wrong turn and found a room full of pictures of himself sleeping, eating, talking with Mabel, and to his horror even one of him in his bathing suit, all hung around the room that he decided maybe Gideon was absolutely a crazy, deranged, psychopath with a crush on him. Though, he never did tell Gideon what he found.

 

“H-hey Gideon…..h-how has life been in the Falls?” Dipper says all while internally screaming for Gideon to get away.

 

“Good! Good, but it has been a world of void of beauty since you’ve been gone my sweet Pines” Gideon said while thinking about how cute his little Dippers stutter was.

 

Dipper cringed at how Gideon was trying to put his arm around his shoulder and was praying that someone would come save him from his hell that was Gideon Gleeful.

 

“Uh, than-” “HEY, DIPPER!

 

Suddenly, Dipper was in a bone crushing hug by none other than Pacifica Northwest, followed by Mabel moments later.

 

Gideon opened his mouth like he was about to say something but decided against it and just stared daggers at the back of Pacifica's head then walked off.

 

“Hey Paz! It’s been so long, how are you!” Dipper said, though his voice was mildly muffled by Pacifica's shirt.

 

“Better off than you, you're lucky I was here in time to save you from that over-sized albino troll!” Paz said with a smirk.

 

Pacifica had changed a lot in the past years, she had grown taller than both him and Mabel, making her up to be about 5ft. 6, just barely taller than Mabel but much taller than him. She had also cut her hair to pass her shoulders a bit and dyed a bit of it a hot pink color to match her lips. 

 

“Gasp! Pacifica! There's so need to be so harsh, insulting innocent trolls like that is no way to go about life!” Mabel said dramatically before all three of them burst out laughing. 

 

“Thanks for the save though, I owe you one” Dipper said with a sigh of relief leaving his mouth.

 

“Please, Dipper Pines I have saved your sorry ass more times than I have shoes in my closet!”

 

“Burn!”

 

“Shut up Mabel, and I guess you’re right but it was I that predicted and set you two up together on a date so I think that we’re even” Dipper said with quite a bit of pride.

 

“Yeah but I think that Dipdop would do whatever we wanted anyway, with a bit of persuasion” Mabel said right before the bell rang and it was time that they head to class.

 

“I’ll see you at lunch Bro-bro, don’t die in gym class!” she hurriedly yelled then was off to art class with Pacifica in tow.

 

He watched them go a bit sadly. Why did his life have to be so complicated? A couple of weeks ago he decided to tell his parents that he thought he was gay and they weren’t to happy about it. That's the whole reason that they were getting a divorce, his father didn’t mind to much as long as he wasn’t making out right in front of him but his mother was...different.

When he told her how he felt she was silent for a while then abruptly got up and smacked him across the face. Dipper was horrified by his mother’s actions, she was supposed to love him no matter what, right? His father became over protective and stood his ground trying to comfort Dipper while simultaneously yelling at his wife. He was the reason that his parents were splitting up and the guilt was killing him. At least he admitted it first so that Mabel wouldn’t make the same mistake and get hurt.

 

She had only told their father after hearing what had happened but his mother soon found out and was furious. She claimed that her kids were sinful beasted that needed to be punished and that she wouldn’t even fight for custody.

 

So he decided he would say he was straight to anyone who asked, only truly telling Mabel, Pacifica, and his two uncles. 

 

But he couldn’t think like that now, he had to go or he’d be late.

 

Just great, gym class, Dipper thought to himself as he begrudgingly hurried off to class

 

xxx

 

“Hey Bill, get your head out of the clouds buddy,” came a lazy reply “Gyms starts soon and I don’t really want to be late on the first day”

 

“Yeah, alright whatever Tad,” Bill said eyeing his friend Tad strange. 

 

Now, tad strange was an odd fellow. He was tall, around 6ft 3in (but he's shorter than Bill), had raven black hair with purple streaks slicked into a Mohawk, and piercing green eyes. He was a bit muscular too and everyone thought he was really attractive. But, everyone also knew that he was a perv. He couldn’t keep his eyes off anyone and it really creeped people out. 

 

But Bill really didn’t mind, he was a bit insane himself and people thought he was weird so they were in the same boat. He did however catch Tad’s eye wandering his body from time to time but he couldn't blame him, Bill knew he was the hottest thing to ever walk this earth so why deny it? 

 

They quickly got to the changing rooms and Bill got an unexpected, but appreciative, surprise. Looking over to his locker he saw a familiar looking kid, petite and pale, trying to open up his locker. 

 

“Hey Pine tree!” Bill said while walking over to his locker. It looked like his and Dipper’s locker were right next to each other. 

 

Dipper actually yelped at hearing Bill’s voice but played it off cool, honestly he was so adorable.

 

“O-oh, hey Bill. I didn’t know that they put sophomores and 8th grader in the same gym” Dipper said while trying and failing to open his locker.

 

“Like I said kid, it’s a small school, do you need any help with that?” he said while quirking an eyebrow.

 

“N-no, I’ve opened a locker b-before....” And Dipper wasn’t lying, he was just really nervous about having to get undressed around Bill and his friend that was…..was he checking him out?

 

“Um, Bill? Who's your friend?” Dipper said gesturing to Tad. Bill had almost forgotten that Tad was even there (cuz he got his eye on the D). 

 

“Oh him? That's Tad Strange” Bill stated. Tad waved to Dipper and he waved back but his wave was, shy, hesitant almost. It appeared that the dark haired male liked that by the why he stared at Dipper with interest and lust. Bill looked between Tad and Dipper, the kid was so awkward he was already blushing and Tad must have taken that as a good sign cause he had already started leaning in closer to Dipper as he tried to back away from Tad. Bill, seeing Tad look at Dipper that way, told him he should go and get dress already or he'd be late, not that Tad cared. Since when had Bill become so possessive?

 

“It’s nice to meet you, what’s your name?” Tad asked nonchalantly.

 

“Uh...It’s D-dipper” damn his stutter.

 

“Dipper? Interesting name, why haven't I heard of you yet?” Tad asked, though it seemed he really didn't care for the question, he just wanted to stay a bit longer to check out his prey.

 

“Oh, I’m uh, new. Just m-moved here with my twin s-sister.”

 

“Okay, well I’ll see you around Dipper. My lockers over there so I gotta go change” and with that Tad was gone, but his presence had left Dipper with shivers.

 

And now Dipper was left alone with a half naked Bill. Wait, when did he start to change?

 

“Are you staring at me again Pine tree?" Bill asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

At that Dipper flushed a bright crimson and started stutter again. He was to adorable for his own good.

 

“It’s alright kid, I don’t mind” Bill said with a laugh and a wink, or with what Dipper thought was a wink but he couldn’t tell with his eyepatch on. All Dipper knew was that he wanted to die, or at least hide away in a hole for the rest of his life with his own self loathing.

 

“Um…Bill?” Dipper asked awkwardly.

 

“Yes Pine tree~?”

 

“Cou-could you help me with my locker?....”

 

Bill couldn't hold it in any longer and Bill doubled over with laughter but proceeded to help a very embarrassed Dipper with his locker. While he was tinkering with the lock Dipper noticed he was wrong about what he had said earlier. Bill did in fact have a lot of muscle. For looking so scrawny under all that clothing his back was well toned as well as his abs and pecs. 

 

“There you go Pinetree now hurry and change we’re going to be late”

 

But as soon as Dipper had his shirt off he had his back to the wall so no one could see his freckles. He was really embarrassed by them and only a couple of people knew about them. 

 

“Hey Pine tree what’s that?” What? Oh shit. While he had been trying to hide his back he didn’t notice that his bangs had moved and had made his birthmark slightly visible.

 

“IT’S NOTHING, uh… really it’s n-nothing at all” Dipper said while hurriedly trying to fix his hair.

 

Bill raise his eyebrow “That didn’t look like nothing, come on sapling let me see it!”

 

“No! I-I,uh, I’ll show you later but… just later, okay?” Bill could see that his little Pine tree was clearly in distress so he didn’t push it.

 

“Alright, alright it’s okay kid, geez” Dipper sighed, why did his body have to be so embarrassing?

 

“Um, Dipper? Are you going to put pants on?” Ugh, Dippers brain was not working today! But before he could start stuttering like an idiot again a new face made its way into the picture.

 

“Dipper! My good ol’ friend, my kitten! We meet again!”

 

'Why does the world have to hate me' Dipper thought? Standing over by Bill was non other than world famous stalker Gideon. Dipper quickly tried to cover himself since he was only in a t-shirt and boxer briefs.

 

“H-hi Gideon, um shouldn’t you be getting dressed?” Dipper squeaked.

 

“Well, yes but I just wanted to come over and see my little Pines….” Gideon said reaching out to caress Dippers cheek. Dipper’s body was shaking and his uneasiness must have been coming off in waves because Bill reached out and stopped Gideon’s hand before it touched Dipper’s face.

 

“Gideon, was it? I think you should go get changing now, wouldn’t want to be late to the first day” Bill said, trying to be polite but the smile on his face was clearly strained.

 

Gideon harshly pulled his hand away from Bills grip, clearly taken back by his words. No one gets in the way of what he wants. “Fine, I’ll see you around Dipper.” So with that, and a flirtatious wink that was honestly cringe worthy, Gideon was gone.

 

An audible sigh escaped Dippers lips when Gideon was gone and Bill didn’t miss it.

 

“Hey Pine tree, is that guy given you trouble? You seem really tense around him”

The now fully clothed Dipper slumped against the lockers, "it's fine Bill really. Just, some things happened with him a few summers ago that really...I don’t know, he just makes me a bit uneasy”

 

Bill was honestly worried for his Pine tree, sure he was a sweet kid with a lot of brains but that wouldn’t help him in a fight. Did this Gideon kid beat up his sapling before? Did he try to make a move on his Pine tree? Since when did he start referring to him as his?

 

“Well, I just met him and I don’t like him, and I’m a pretty good judge of character.” Dipper laughed at that and Bill couldn’t help but feel proud about it.

 

“You know, I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile” Dipper looked over at Bill with a bewildered look on his face with his cheeks slowly turning red.

 

“R-really? Uh, I-I guess I was j-just, uh, you kno-”Save it kid, I was just stating a fact. You look good in red by the way.” Then Bill disappeared, leaving a very embarrassed Dipper behind with his blush reaching all the way to his chest.

Damn, Dipper thought, It’s going to be really hard pretending I’m straight with him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got really distracted by anime and haven't had much inspiration, plus I write the best when it's late at night and I'm sleep deprived like right now. Also the freckles on Dippers back are from Elentori's AU where dipper has more constellations on his body. Anyway kudo's and comments give me life and I really need some advice on writing, I also would really like suggestions about what should happen next because I have no clue what I'm doing. Thank you!  
> -thegaydemons


	3. sleepover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill make some plans for later and accidentally walk in on something saucy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I was just scrolling through YouTube watching Dan and Phil when I stumbled upon this gay gem about Dipper. Please watch I swear it will make your day better.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmXdUlsPGpI
> 
> -thegaydemons

ch 3

 

Much to Dippers disappointment the class was split up into many different teams and Bill wasn’t on his or near enough for Dipper to talk to him. That didn’t stop Dipper from staring at him non-stop though.

 

“Yo, Pines! stop staring off into space and hit the ball!” said a burly black haired girl with pale blue yellow eyes yelled.

 

“Sorry!” he called finally paying attention to the volleyball game they were playing and spiked the ball. He really did like the game but the enigma known as Bill was much more exciting. Every time he would go to hit the ball and jump up his shirt would rise a bit showing off his tanned abs and a bit of golden hair peeked out from under his shorts and-

 

“OW!” Dipper shouted as the ball came into direct contact with his face. Dammit why did Bill have to be so hot and distracting. He looked over the net to see Gideon with a furious expression etched onto his features but was quickly coming to his senses.

 

“OH MY GOSH! Dipper, darling I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention!” Worry quickly overtaking his appearance as he apologized. Dipper dismissed Gideon with a weak smile and a wave of his arm while reaching towards his face

 

There was a warm thick liquid flowing down his chin and he realized that the hit had caused his bottom lip to split open. Not wanting to get the blood everywhere he lifted the bottom of his shirt up to stop the bleeding and walked over to the gym teacher. She took one look at it and quickly told him to go to the nurse's office.

 

“And take Bill with ya, it’s good to always take someone along in case things get worse,” She then signaled for Bill to come over and sent them out the door back to the locker room.

 

xxx

 

Gideon couldn’t believe what had just happened. He didn’t mean for his little kitten to get hurt but he couldn’t help but feel his blood boil when he saw him look at Bill that way. Dipper was HIS! Dipper was supposed to look at HIM that way! Not some smug looking bastard who was probably a pedophile trying to kidnap what was his!

 

He felt more rage boil within him as he saw Dipper and that piece of shit walk out the door. He vowed that no matter what, he was not going to let Bill get his little Dipper.

 

xxx

 

“Whoa, Pinetree what happened to you? Are you okay,” Bill said once they were out of the gym. Dipper could hear the concern in his voice and it relaxed him knowing that Bill cared about a simple injury like this.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just got hit in the face by the ball and I guess it was a pretty hard hit” Dipper just shrugged his shoulders and didn’t really think much of it.

 

“Wait,” Bill said and grabbed his arm to turn him around, kneeling to be face to face with him, “is this the same guy that was staring at you in the locker room? Gleeful or something?” Dipper looked at Bill with a confused expression.

 

“Yeah, why?” Dipper questioned, staring into Bills angry eye.

 

“Is this guy bullying you or something? Cause I swear to Satan that I’ll-

 

“What? No, Bill-it’s....complicated. But I swear I have it under control, don’t go mess up Gideon because he did something to me,” Bill looked skeptical but stood back up to tower over Dipper.

 

“Fine, but if I ever find out that he’s treating you wrong I’m kicking his ass” Dipper couldn’t help but laugh at that and continued walking to the nurse's offices.

 

“But seriously, he’s not going to bully me,” Dipper said with a sigh, “probably the opposite actually,” he mumbled

 

“What was that?”

 

“Oh, nothing! Nothing, just talking to myself,” Bill narrowed his eye at that, “You’re not a good liar Pinetree, I am going to figure out what happened between you two soon enough,” He said, “How about this, you should come have a sleepover at my house, we’ll watch movies and tell each other our life stories.” Dipper looked uneasy and even a little flushed but he agreed to Bills offer right before they entered the nurse's room.

 

xxx

 

The next class Dipper went to was Latin and Bill ended up being in his class again, they even got to sit next to each other.

 

“I didn’t know you liked Latin Pinetree, what other classes did you take?” Bill and him compared schedules and it turns out that they had almost the exact same classes together with the exception of two classes.

 

xxx

 

just to avoid confusion this is their first semester classes

 

Dippers classes Bills classes

Gym Gym 

Latin Latin 

Math English

Drama Drama 

Lunch Lunch 

English Math

Health Health

Science Science

 

2nd semester

 

Dipper Bill

 

Math History

Art Art

History English

Science Science

Lunch Lunch

English Math

Reading Reading

Cooking Band

 

xxx

 

Latin went smoothly enough but Dipper kept getting yelled at to be quiet but Bill never got caught. Lunch finally rolled around and he and Bill went to go find Mabel.

 

“HEY BRO-BRO” turns out she found him and wanted to crush him to death in one of her hugs.

 

“Hey Mabel, could you please let go, I can’t breath.”

 

“Oh, sorry,” she said sheepishly, “and who is this hottie that you’ve brought along?” Mabel said motioning to Bill.

 

“MABEL! You can’t go around saying my friends are hot!” 

 

“Relax Dipdop, I’m joking. I have a girlfriend already so I don’t need to steal yours.” She said with a laugh.

 

“MABEL!” now Dipper was bright red, “he’s not my-

“Wow, I didn’t know you swung that way Pinetree, I’m flattered honestly,” Bill said snickering.

 

“Ugh, I hate all of you,” Dipper said with his head in his hands.

 

“Come on Dip, you know you love us. Now let’s go find my girlfriend and eat, I’m starving.” Mabel then wandered around the cafeteria looking for Pacifica while Bill and Dipper found a nice spot for them all to sit at under a tree in the field.

 

“Your sister is really something you know that, I can’t believe you two are related,” the blonde stated taking a bit out of his sandwich.

 

“Yeah she’s got quite the wild side, especially when she eats smile dip,” Dipper said with a chuckle.

 

“Excuse me Dipper Pines are you talking about my girlfriend behind her back?” Dipper jumped at hearing her right behind him.

 

“What? Of course not, I love my sister so much I could never do such a thing.” Dipper said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

“Whatever Dipping sauce.” Pacifica said taking a seat next to Mabel who was happily attacking her lunch.

 

“So this is your girlfriend huh shooting star?”

 

“Shooting star?”

 

“I have to say Pacifica you have great taste in women,” Bill said with a smirk.

 

“Are you hitting on my girlfriend Cipher?” Pacifica said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

 

“Of course not, I’m as gay as you are,” they all burst out laughing at that except Dipper who was processing this information and saving it for later.

 

“Well lunch is almost over, we should head back inside Pinetree,” Bill said standing up and offering Dipper his hand.

 

“I’ll see you later Shooting star, don’t get into too much trouble with Llama.” He said with what Dipper guessed was a wink but it was hard to tell with the eye patch.

 

“Oh yeah, Mabel I’m gonna have a sleepover at Bill’s house so you can be as loud as you want back at the shack with your friends.”

 

“Alright bro-bro, I was gonna do that anyway. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do at Bill’s house though!”

 

“Please Mabel, what wouldn’t you do?”

 

“Shut up Dip and go to class!” she said shoving them away.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you later then Mabes.” He said with a wave and walked away to catch up with Bill.

 

“How much do you want to bet that Dipper and Bill get together within the next month?” Mabel asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

“To be honest I wouldn’t be surprised if they started fucking each other at their sleepover tonight” Pacifica said with a smirk.

 

“Pacifica! Don’t be so vulgar!” Mabel said looking horrified, “But I kinda agree with you.”

 

“I know. So what are the stakes for the bet then?” 

 

xxx

 

After school Bill walked with Dipper back to the shack to get Dippers things.

 

“My two twin Grunkles live there and run the shack,” Dipper explained, “the one with the fez is my Grunkle Stanley and the other one in the trench coat is my great uncle Stanford.”

 

“Do twins run in your family or something?” Bill said quirking a brow.

 

“Um, yeah but it usually skips a generation each time.” Dipper said opening the door.

 

“GRUNKLE STAN! GREAT UNCLE FORD! I’M HOME!” Dipper shouted but got no response.

 

“Huh, where are they. The shack is closed and it’s not like they have much of a social life,” Dipper said running down the stairs to Ford’s room with Bill at his heels.

 

He heard a rustling in the room so he assumed they were home. 

 

Dipper reached to open the door, “Hey Grunkle Ford I’m gonna have a sleepover at my friend Bi-”

 

Dipper stopped mid sentence at seeing his flushed half naked Grunkle making out with his boyfriend Fiddleford Mcgucket. 

 

“S-sorry G-grunkle!” Dipper said slamming the door shut.

 

“L-let’s go u-upstairs Bill!” Dipper said running faster than he had in his whole life up to his room in the attic. He couldn't believe he didn't knock first, not like they would have noticed anyway.

 

“Sooo, which one was that? He didn’t exactly have any clothes on,” Bill said sitting on Dipper’s bed with a smug grin.

 

“BILL! Ugh...it was Ford, he usually isn’t like that I swear!” Dipper said feeling flustered.

 

“Huh, I don’t mind. He had some nice abs tho, think he’d give me his number?” The blonde said wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“UUUGGGHHH, can we just pretend that this never happened? Seriously I think I need to bleach my eye’s now.” Dipper said stuffing his face into his pillow.

 

“No way, I think I’ll use this as blackmail some how.”

 

“BILL!”

 

“Alright, alright, jesus kid calm down” 

 

“Thanks Bill” Dipper mumbled sitting up.

 

Then there was a knock on his door and a very flushed, and thankfully dressed, Grunkle walked in.

 

Clearing his throat he said,” Um, Dipper I’m sorry you had to witness my...situation. I promise it won’t happen again.”

 

“Uh, Great uncle Ford, it’s okay. It-it was rude of m-me to intrude...like...that.” Dipper said giving a weak smile.

 

“Um, yes. Well carry on then. I’ll inform Stanley that you're going to be at an acquaintance's house tonight.”

 

“Yeah okay, thanks” 

 

When he exited the room there was silence for about 3 seconds until Bill couldn’t take it anymore and broke the tension by saying, “So...is everyone in your family gay?”

To which Dipper responded by throwing a plushie deer at the man.


	4. weird?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dip have a sleepover and learn some things about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so i'm not dead, i'm just a really lousy author who gets to caught up in anime for to long... anyway, I originally had a different chapter that was done on February 15, the day that gravity falls ended but it was to serious and angsty. I want this story to be some what of a slow burn so I can have the horrors of that chapter here yet, but I will soon. Expect regular weekly updates from me because I have some free time! Enjoy!
> 
> -thegaydemons
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. this chapter may be a bit choppy because I just really wanted to get a chapter out to you guys

ch 4

 

Dipper hastily packed his belongings and ran out the door yelling a quick goodbye to his Great Uncle and his boyfriend (who sheepishly waved back).

 

“Well that was awkward,” Bill said plainly walking along side Dipper through the forest to his house. He looked over at Dipper, whose face was still a bit scarlet with embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, I hope I’m never in that embarrassing of a situation ever again” Dipper said with a slight shiver. It would be a while before he could talk to his grunkle normally again.

 

“I don’t think that’s something you can avoid, but anyway we better hurry over to my house. It’s already almost dark.” The sun was setting over the horizon, turning the sky into a flurry of reds, yellows, pinks, oranges, and a slight tinge of purple. 

 

Bill looked over at Dipper and noticed that the boy was staring up at the sky with a look of, worry?

 

“Hey, you okay kid?” Bill asked.

 

Dipper was still staring up at the sky, then to Bill with a blank expression on his face, “Huh? Oh yeah I-I’m fine it’s c-cool, I’m-I’m just, just cold! Yeah I-I’m cold is a-all…” He trailed off, sounding unsure of himself.

 

“Kid, you looked like you’ve just seen a ghost, tell me what’s up.”

 

“It’s fine Bill, really. Let's just hurry to your house.” Dipper said, plastering on a smile, but Bill could see that it was strained.

 

Bill scrunched his eyebrows at that, ”you don’t seem fine,” he murmured to nobody in particular.

 

It was darker out now, the moon peaked out from behind the clouds, casting the forest into an eerie glow.

 

Bill looked over at Dipper again and noticed that he was shaking. Maybe the kid really was cold-

 

“AAAAHHHHHHHH~” Bills thoughts were interrupted by a shrieking Dipper who flung himself at Bill, fisting his hands into the blonde’s shirt and closing his eye’s.

 

“WHOA, whoa, calm down Pine tree. What the hell are you screaming for?” Bill looked out in front of Dipper, looking for a rabid animal or beast, till his eye fell upon a small rabbit that had jumped out onto their path.

 

“....Uh Dipper, it’s just a rabbit…”

 

Dipper slowly opened his eye’s and just stared blankly at the rabbit, not really knowing how to respond. Then, upon realizing how close he was to Bill, he quickly jumped back and tried to laugh it off but it sounded a bit too forced.

 

“HAHahaha, sorry B-bill I-I don’t know what came over me just now...um, yeah. Sorry, we should hurry-hurry to your house.” He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Wait!” Bill yelped, grabbing the kids arm,“ Kid, are you gonna tell me what’s going on? You're more...jumpy than usual.”

 

The brunette pouted, yes pouted, and it looked goddamned adorable in Bill’s opinion, and turned to face the blond, “Bill, you’ve known me for less than a day, how would you know how jumpy I am?”

 

That’s true Bill thought, “Fine, but this whole day you’ve been fine.”

 

“Honestly Bill, I t-think you’re just being t-too paranoid.” Dipper said, though he secretly hoped that Bill would just drop the subject.

 

“Okay, but you have to do something so that I know you’re fine.”

 

“What is it?....” Dipper asked sounding wary.

 

“You have to hold my hand”, Bill then took his hand off Dipper’s arm and held it out for him to hold.

 

“What!?!” Dipper shrieked, turning a bright crimson.

Bill smirked and knelt down, ”Come on, it’s not that big of a deal and I have to make sure you’re okay.” He replied coolly.

 

“Hmmm…” He thought it over and decided that the only way he was going to get Bill off his back is if he did it. He sighed and took the blonde's hand in his, ”Fine, but only to make you feel better.” He uttered, while Bill intertwined their fingers, sending Dipper’s blush down to his chest and up to his ears. 

 

They made it over to Bill’s house and Dipper stared at it in awe. For it being in the middle of the woods, it sure was fancy. It looked to be 8 stories high and clean and pristine, like it was made just yesterday. It was wide and seemed to scream Bill. 

 

The house was painted in black and gold, with triangular windows littered everywhere. The inside was humongous and everything was shaped so oddly. The tables were all triangle’s, spiral staircases leading up to higher rooms, cube shaped lamps, and it was all in an elegant gold and black, with bits of white and red here and there.

 

“Bill, your house is so…..”

 

“Boring, I know” Bill said plainly, walking up the stair’s with Dipper in tow, still holding his hand.

 

Dipper looked up at Bill in disbelief, “What? No, your house is amazing, and huge. You don’t like it?” Dipper questioned. He would gladly live in a place like this, he didn’t even have his own room back at the shack.

 

“Well…” Bill said, going over to a door at the end of the hall and opening it, “I just think that my house is too plain, it’s only two colors and it looks so professional and cold.” He said stepping into the room, “That’s why I spend all my time in here.” Bills said, dragging Dipper into what he assumed was his room.

 

“Whoa…” was the only word Dipper could muster at the moment.

 

▲▼▲▼▲▼ (I’m gonna try perspective things, so now this is Bill’s perspective.)

 

Bill loved the looked on Dipper’s face.

 

His eyes shone bright with amusement and awe. Sure his room was impressive but it couldn't compare to the smile on his Pinetree’s face.

 

“Bill this is amazing, what do your parent’s even do for a living?” Dipper questioned, going over to his plush couch that was seated in front of his king size bed, facing his giant flat screen TV.

 

“Hm, just boring business stuff. I’m glad you like it though.” I said, going over to my closet to put my backpack away, changing into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. ”My parents aren’t really around though, always away on business trips and stuff, honestly I think they just want to get rid of me.”

 

Dipper looked over at me with something akin to sympathy in his eye’s, “Yeah, I know the feeling.” He said looking down at his feet.

 

“Hey, for as long as I’ve known you you’ve been nothing but sweet, why would your parents not like you?” I was so confused, Pinetree seemed like the kind of kid that always acted perfect, loved to please their parents and such.

 

“Well, you haven’t known me long now have you?” Dipper said, relaxing into the couch.

 

Now that peaked my interest, what secrets did this little boy from California possess? “I guess not, now scoot over, let’s watch a movie!”

 

Dipper chuckled and it sounded like sugar, “Okay, what should we watch?” 

 

Oh this would be fun. By looking at him, Dipper looked like the type that was a bit squeamish so, the best choice would obviously be a horror movie. “Oh, how about a surprise?”

 

Dipper looked a bit suspicious but went with it anyway. 

 

▲▼▲▼▲▼ (now back to omniscient perspective)

 

Somehow during the movie Dipper had ended up curled up in Bill’s lap, hiding his eye’s behind a fluffy blanket Bill had brought over a while back.

 

Every time something scary would happen, Dipper would jump and yelp, earning him a shit eating grin and a high pitched chuckle in return. “Bill, you’re such a jerk!”

“Yes and your point?” Bill replied, earning a small huff and pout from Dipper, “next time I’m choosing the movie.”

 

And he did, it was a lighter story, some adventure thing that looked interesting but ended up being really cheesy. Dipper’s eyelids started feeling heavy and he started to yawn.

 

“Ya getting tired Pinetree?” The blond asked getting a sleepy nod ‘no’ in response before another yawn tore it’s way out of Dipper’s mouth. Usually Dipper could stay up for hours on end reading a book or doing homework but the day had just really tired him out.

 

“I’m….fine Bill, let’s...let’s watch another one…” 

 

Bill watched as his Pinetree snuggled up to his chest a little more and closed his eye’s, his breath evening out and becoming slower. He looked so peaceful as he slept and Bill was starting to wonder when he had taken such an interest in the boy.

 

“Oh Pinetree, what have I gotten myself into?”

 

▲▼▲▼▲▼

 

“Ugh...:” Dipper mumbled, the sun was streaming in through the window and felt like fire against Dipper’s eye’s.

 

“Good morning sunshine~” Came a voice way too cheery for what time it was. What time was it anyway? Didn’t he still have to get to school? And whose voice was that?

 

“What...what time is it?” Came his sleepy reply as he tried to steady himself on whatever he was on. He finally got a good look at where he was, which was snuggly on Bill's lap where he was definitely not nuzzling into his neck, and quickly jumped back, landing himself a nice spot on the floor.

 

“B-BILL!”

 

“What? It was you who decided my body would make a nice bed.” Bill stated, folding his arms over his chest in defiance. Dipper’s face morphed into a scowl before turning into something that showed a bit more amazement. “B-bill, your-your eye!” Dipper stuttered out before placing his hand over his mouth. Bill quickly reached up to cover his eye with a look of surprise on his sharp features, a slight blush crossing his face as well.

 

“I’m sorry-I didn’t m-mean- well, um sorry B-bill-I just w-wasn’t-” Bill shushes him with an exasperated sigh, lowering his hand. Behind his silky blond bangs was his usual bright cerulean eye and the other was a bright glistening gold, with flecks of blue hidden inside.

 

“I-it’s um, I was born with it and well, I-I know it’s weird so could you j-just not talk about it…” Bill looked down at the floor, cheeks burning with embarrassment, which is not something that he feels often.

 

“No! I mean, it-it’s not weird. I actually think that it’s really cool, I actually have something similar.” Dipper looked up at Bill with a crooked grin and slowly, lifted up his bangs up to reveal his little asterism.

 

“Whoa, it-it’s the big Dipper…” Bill stared in awe at the boys mark, with tentative fingers, the blonde reached out to touch it.

 

Bill was so close to him that he could feel his breath, warm and minty. “It’s a birthmark, I-I use to get bullied for it so I started c-covering it up…” Dipper said gulping, he could feel his cheeks warming up from the close contact.

 

“Same here, kids used to tell me I was a freak before I wore the eye patch, but then they started making fun of the eye patch before I grew a few feet, heh.” Bill sighed, running his hands through his locks. “You know Pinetree, I’ve never been good at making friends, I always ended up scaring them away, except for Tad. But with you it’s….different”

 

‘friends’ Dipper thought ‘just friends’. “Yeah, I always scared people away with my interest with the supernatural, and I was never really that social anyway.” Dipper said, lifting his head up to stare into Bill’s eyes.

 

“You know what Bill,” Dipper said, “those kids were idiots, your eyes are the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” And he meant it, every word.

 

Then Dipper realized just how close his face and Bill’s were and jumped back. “I-I don’t know w-what came over m-me just now, sorry.” Dipper exclaimed, Bill chuckling in response.

 

“It’s okay Pinetree, I read you loud and clear,” Bill said winking, “now come on, or else we’ll be late for school.”

 

Bill disappeared down the hall, swaying his hips as he went and it took Dipper a minute to register what he had said.

“Wait, school!” Dipper said before dashing down the hall after Bill.


	5. dress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took me this long to get this out, I'm the worst author and I really don't have a good excuse for not posting for 3 months....pls don't hurt me. I'm frail
> 
> -thegaydemons

Ch 5

“Bill you don’t understand, Dorito’s are not a good choice for breakfast!” Dipper stated, looking somewhat annoyed.

Their morning had gone as smooth as it could for this unusual duo, but they were still arguing to no end. It seemed that Dipper was as logical as a 13 year old gets and Bill is just one of those people that makes you want to question their existence. Today it seemed like Bill wanted to get a fresh start with his nonsense and Dipper was the perfect target, unfortunately.

“When will you learn Pinetree? You can’t tell me what to do, I make my own rules and today I feel that Dorito’s are the best choice for a grand meal.” Bill said, popping the bag open and happily munching on them just to annoy his sapling, he looked so cute when he was mad.

“Ugh, just shoot me already,” was the only response Dipper cared to give while Bill was trying to feed him Doritos forcefully.  
Yes, a smooth morning indeed.

Xxx

“…and then my aunt was like ‘get off the table! People are staring!’ But I wasn’t having any if that heh, hey Pinetree? Piiiiiiinnnnnee treeee! Pay attention to me!”

“Hm?” was Dipper’s lame reply. It had been over a week since their sleepover and since then it seemed that Dipper was getting less and less sleep. This was probably Bill’s only chance at having a normal friend and he was concerned, Pine tree was such an interesting child who loved to share facts about creatures but when it came to himself, he kept lots of things bottled inside. Something was definitely bothering the boy and that bothered Bill even more. Bill had to get his mind off whatever it was and maybe Dippers thirst for adventure was the perfect thing to distract him. Giving him a taste of Gravity Fall’s wild side would get the surly brunette to perk up a bit.  
“Hey Pinetree? You got your ears on?”

“Hm? Yeah, of course.” Which was followed by a tired yawn and blood-shot eyes turning their attention towards Bill. “Yeesh kid, you need to get more sleep. You look half dead at this point and not in the good way! Plus, if you’re off snoozing who could I possibly take to the Gravity Falls carnival! I was hoping that you would accompany me tonight to it.”

“Whoa, what?” Bill couldn’t have rolled his eyes any harder. “The carnival you walnut! It comes once a year to gravity falls to collect all our money to fill the owner’s pockets with greed and we let it. It sounds scary but it’s actually quite fun…” That sounded better in his head. “Really Bill?” Dipper’s tired eyes lit up, sure, he had been to many carnivals in his life time but going to the carnival with Bill? He hadn’t really had many friends growing up so he only went to them with Mabel, but she always had other friends tag along and he always felt like the outcast. “What do you say Dip? Over-priced rides and cotton candy for a whole fun packed night?” Bill outstretched his hand the way a gentlemen offering his hand to a lady might. 

Dipper grabbed it and stood up to leave class as most of the kids around him were packing up to leave as well. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He said, giggling as he did so. Bill’s grin was as wide and intimidating as ever, he would never get over this kids laugh. So shy yet bubbly, he was paying a bit too much attention to him and just started staring at Dipper. He just got so entranced by those eyes. So much so he forgot he was even talking to Dipper but, hey, he couldn’t help it. This kid was just too adorable. Dipper blushed, “Bill? You’re staring at me...” he quickly snapped out of it and went back to talking about how fun the carnival would be as they left class. He really needed to get his head out of the clouds. I mean, the kid was cute sure but, why was he so obsessed with him. Bill Cipher didn’t obsess about other people, they obsessed about him and then he broke their hearts and maybe their minds.

“Hey Bill are you going to bring any of your other friends?” Dipper looked up at Bill with anxious eyes, the boy was clearly a wreck when it came to social situations so Bill thought that he probably shouldn’t bring his little sapling into that mess. His friends could be a bit intense.  
“Don’t worry Pinetree, just the two of us to make a lot of trouble,” he slung his arm around Dippers shoulder, bending down a bit so he could be at his level. From here he could see his little sapling practically steaming with embarrassment. “I’ll come pick you up later at the shack, you can pack a bag and sleepover at my house if you want.” And there was that grin again, sharp yet charming and Dipper blushed even more but laughed none the less, “well, can’t say no to you. Just have to check in with my grunkles first, kay?”

“Heh, okay. But you know they’ll say yes so you better prepare for my awful jokes and flirting.” Another one eyed wink with that bright blue eye and Dipper knew he should have said no, “oh boy, I’m gonna regret this but, what have I got to lose besides my dignity?”

“Please sapling, you already lost that the moment you met me.” (The sarcasm is strong with this one)

“Bill, I can’t handle you’re sass anymore. I’m jumping off a cliff.” Dipper huffed as he got to his locker but Bill had other plans and hugged Dipper from behind, resting his chin on Dips head, completely enveloping the kid with his huge form. “Pinetree, you act like you can run away from me. We both know that you wouldn’t even be rid of me if you died.”

“What would you do? Resurrect me from the grave and keep me as a pet?” Dipper had a smug look on his face as he turned upward to glance at Bill, who still hadn’t let go of him. “Ooh, that actually sounds better than what I had planned, you’re just as deranged as me!” Dipper couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the assumption Bill was throwing at him. “Bill, you and I both know that’s a lie. No one could be as deranged as you.” Dipper stuck his tongue out at the blonde and he couldn’t help but smirk, from this angle he could so quickly steal a kiss from his little sapling, oh how he wanted to see the look on the kids face as he place a chaste kiss on is plum lips. But he wouldn’t do that for himself would he? He just wanted to see how Dipper would react, right? He decided against it. “You got me there kitten but-“, Bill stopped midsentence as he felt Dipper wince. “Pinetree? You okay, you seem…tense.” Dipper had loosened up but Bill wouldn’t drop it. “Sorry, it’s just that…well-“  
“Spit it out Pinetree.” 

“Tha-that’s what Gideon used to call me…”

Oh. OOOOoooohhh. Bill got it now, actually that was the first thing Gideon called him when they met. “Oh, THAT guy. I still don’t kn-“, Bill cut himself off as he heard something being crushed in the background. He moved a little ways away from Dipper and saw a blur of white and blue disappear around the corner. “Did you see that? It looked like someone was spying on us…and look. The garbage can is knocked over.”

Dipper looked over at the fallen garbage can and shook his head, this seemed awfully familiar. “I feel like that was a bad sign, let’s just get out of here and go home.” Dipper finished packing his bag and they got on the bus but he couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching him…

Xxx

“Tha-that’s what Gideon used to call me…” Oh Dipper remembered his sweet nickname for him. Gideon wasn’t known for being the most polite child but once he found someone he like, he latched onto them like a blood sucking leech. Right this moment Gideon was standing behind a corner, silently seething at how CLOSE Dipper had let Bill get to him. He could barely see his lovely  
Pines as that DEMON had him cornered.

“Oh, THAT guy. I still don’t kn-“, Ugh, just hearing Bills voice made Gideon just want to strangle him. He hadn’t realized he had kick over the trash can until it was too late and Bill had already turned around to look in his direction. He quickly bolted around the corner which earned him some strange looks from his fellow peers but they mostly avoided him, rumors had started going around that Gideon was toying with black magic and kids already thought he was weird enough. He looked back around and Bill had moved away from Dipper but he was still to…close. They exited the school and got on to the bus but not without Gideon hearing about their plans to go to the carnival, looks like Gideon had some plans of his own…

Xxx

“I’M HOOOMME”, Dipper shouted, he hoped that if his Grunkles were doing anything….inappropriate, they heard him and would make themselves decent. Dipper trudge up to his room and looked at the clock, 4:00. It would be a few hours till Bill came to get him and he should probably start getting ready. “DIIIIIIPPPPPEEERRR!” A cheery voice called out. “In here Mabes!” Moments later a very bright and very…glittery? Mabel walked in with a bag in her hands. “Hey Mabes, what’cha got there?...” Dipper asked, a bit of suspicion slipping into his voice.

She had a look of innocence on her face but knowing Mabel it was anything but good. “Wellll~” She said in a sing song voice, “I was at the mall the other day and I found the cutest little blue dress and I couldn’t resist sooooo~” She stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out the most beautiful dress dipper had ever seen. Taking it into his hand to examine it, he noticed how soft and silky it was, “Mabel…this is beautiful.” Dipper was speechless, he wasn’t able to have any dresses at home in California for fear of what his parents and peers would think. He would always just borrow Mabel’s until one day she found out and they started dressing up together. Mabel would do his  
make-up and even let him borrow her shoes and things to make him look beautiful. Sure, he liked boy’s clothes, they were comfy and he didn’t think he was a girl but dresses just made him feel, powerful. Ever since that day he would wear her clothes and she would dress up too and they would just dance in their rooms. But, since moving back to gravity falls, Dipper never had time to dress up any more.

“Come on Dip try it on! Also I will admit there was a reason I bought you this…” Of course, there was always a catch to Mabel. “What Mabel….”

“I also bought myself one, they were buy one get another half price so I had to, plus I got you something a bit extra.” She handed Dipper the bag and coax him into the bathroom. In there he could better inspect the dress and it sure was something. It was a gorgeous navy blue color, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was tiered to, making him look curvy and it stopped at the mid-thigh, quite short but sexy. Next was a pair of over the knee socks in white since Mabel knew those were his favorite and a pair of…of…LACEY BLUE UNDERWEAR?! Dipper blushed and quickly put them back in the bag. “M-MABEL! WHY IS THERE A PAIR OF LACEY UNDERWEAR IN THIS BAG?!” He could hear her laughing through the door. “HAHAhahaa…. Sorry Dip but you kept wearing those ugly boxers under my dresses and it didn’t look right so I got you some proper underwear.” Dipper couldn’t believe his sister sometimes. “D-do you really expect m-me to wear these?!” He couldn’t believe it, where would he even put his- NOPE NOPE DON’T THINK LIKE THAT! He didn’t know what to think, they really were cute and would feel a lot better under the dress but would they even fit? “Come on Dip’in dot, you have to wear them, I’ll know if you’re not!”

“MABEL!” he shrieked. Guess he didn’t have any choice. He quickly got undressed and tried putting on the underwear, he had a bit of trouble with that as he didn’t know where to put his….manhood, but eventually he did. When he looked in the mirror he almost fell over, it was completely obvious what was where and it just looked so vulgar! At least he was only 13 so he wasn’t that big but, looking at himself he felt almost, slutty. He put on the socks next and the navy shoes Mabel had handed him and he had to admit, in only this he looked like a stripper. A hot stripper though. Putting on the dress (I’ll have the dress at the bottom so you can see it) and exciting the bathroom he saw Mabel putting on some music in her dress. (the song is Overtime by Cash Cash) It was a bit different than his and it was a bright bubble gum pink. “It’s about time you got out of there. What, were you so entranced by your beauty you forgot all about me?” Dipper scoffed and went over to heir vanity and sat down. “Would you just come over here and do my makeup for me?” He said getting out the colors he wanted. “Sure Dip, just don’t let me over do it or you’ll look like the joker.”

“I’d be a hot Joker though.” He said sticking out his tongue at Mabel. “Whatever you say Queen Dipper.” She started to get to work on his face then her own. When they were done all they did was dance in their room to various upbeat songs, laughing and having the time of their lives. They were having so much fun that Dipper completely forgot that he was supposed to go to the carnival with Bill until he heard a knock on the door. “Dipper, Bills here to take you to some carnival so hurry up.” Said a burly voice he recognized as his Grunkle Stan’s. Dipper froze in place, he had completely forgot that Bill was coming to pick him up. Had it already been 2 hours?

“Hey Pinetree I’m coming in so make yourself decent!” Dipper couldn’t move, his brain was in panic mode and his heart beat was speeding up. Bill started opening the door but before he could a panicky Mabel rushed and slammed into the door. Facing Dipper she mouthed for him to hurry and come up with an excuse while she kept the door shut. Dipper had started sweating as he rushed around the room to change back into some normal clothes, tripping quite a bit in the process. “U-uhm uh, jus-just w-wait a minute Bill! I, um I…..don’t have any clothes on! Yeah I-I’m not dressed, so um, don’t come in!” he frantically yelled as he tried to shove his legs into his only pair of nice pants.

“Awe, Pinetree are you embarrassed to change in front of me?” He said, still trying to open the door, even banging on it a few times. “Come on, I’ve seen you almost naked before in the changing rooms so open up!” Dipper became aware of just how hard Bill was trying to get in as the door was coming a tad bit open then closed as Mabel was attempting to keep it shut with her body weight alone, her face a bit of a panicked mess. Dipper had finally finished getting his shirt on as Bill busted in, sending Mabel flying into a pile of clothes. “Hey! Bill, why were you trying so hard to get in my room?! The hinges nearly broke off my door!”

Bill looked around the room skeptically then back to Dipper, “I don’t know, I just had the feeling you were hiding something from me,” he leaned in close to Dippers face, nose to nose, “you’re not, right?” Bill asked. He was so close Dipper could feel his breath, warm but minty. Dipper blushed, “no?” God he was a terrible liar. “Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll find out eventually anyway…” Bill looked over besides Dipper, on the floor was the dress he had been wearing, along with the socks. “Sapling, why is there a dress on your floor? Shooting star doesn’t live in your room anymore.” Bill looked amused, like a cat that had backed a mouse into a corner, trapped and unaware of what to do. 

“It’s mine.” Bill turned around to look at Mabel who was standing in the door way like she had just walked in. “I went out shopping today and wanted to show Dipper the dresses I bought,” she twirled around in the dress she was wearing now to prove her point. “Sooo, what are you guys still doing here? I thought Bill was gonna take you out on a date or something.” Dipper flushed, “MABLE! I-It’s not a d-date!” 

“Well, not unless you want it to be Saping.” Bill winked, he wasn’t wearing his eyepatch for once so Dipper could tell. Now that Dipper thought about it, Bill had dressed quite casual for their little hang out. Yellow tank top with an eye in the middle, black skinny jeans, yellow converse, gold earrings, gold septum piercing and as always a black bow tie. Dipper would never get over how hot Bill could be without even trying.

“L-let’s just get going before it gets too late.” Dipper picked up his bag and exited the room but Bill stayed behind with Mabel for a moment. “Listen here Cipher,” she said in the most mom-like voice she could conjure, “Dipper is the most important thing in the world to me, and I know that you have your sights set on him so hear this. If you so much as cause a single tear to run down his chubby cheeks I WILL tear you limb from limb, no matter how cute you are together.” Bill looked at Mabel a bit strangely, he’d never seen siblings so close. “I hear you loud and clear Star, don’t worry I want to protect him as much as you do.” He left the room but once he was down the hall Mabel poked her head out once again, “and Bill, remember: my brother does like it rough.” She winked and disappeared into her room again. Bill was shocked, he’d never expect someone to threaten him about someone but also give advice on how to fuck them. 

The Pines family was strange indeed.

this is dippers dress except in navy blue  
http://lafemmefashion.com/sites/default/files/imagecache/dresses_195x300/dress_images/productimages%206-3-16/23533-1.jpg

Mabel dress  
http://productshots3.modcloth.net/productshots/0097/9809/248658fb353ca6393862135476f88cbf.jpg?1327532029


	6. kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone tell me to post more often, I'm kinda the worst...
> 
> -thegaydemons

Ch 6

The ride to the carnival was luckily quite uneventful, although Bill did ask Dipper about why his lips were so shiny which caused him to freak out a little that Mabel had let him leave the house without wiping off the lip gloss. He assured Bill that it was nothing, probably something he had eaten earlier as he desperately tried to wipe it off. After that it was mostly the bickering over trivial matters, laughing and trying to prove each other wrong. Bill loved it, loved seeing Dipper smile so carefree instead of being so distant and lifeless like he had been the past week. It was quite the relief seeing him back to normal.

Went they got to the carnival it was already getting dark, the red and orange leaves swirled past them in the wind and turned into the sunset. “Whoa, Bill look at the sunset from here.” The carnival this year was near a small hill, so you had to walk over it to get to the rides. “It sure is pretty but you know what that means.” Bill looked down at Dipper, he had a confused look on his face and his head was turned slightly to the side just like a kitten, _cute_ Bill thought. “It means that it's getting late Pinetree, so we gotta hurry if we want to ride all the rides before closing!” Bill took off down the hill, leaving Dipper to yell and run after him. When they got to the entrance Bill paid for both their tickets, Dipper insisted he didn’t have to but he did it anyway. It made Dipper flush as he thought that it was something people only did on dates.

“What do you want to ride first Sapling?” Bill questioned as they got some cotton candy, tearing off a huge piece with his sharp teeth. “Well, I’ve never been here before. What ride do you think is the most fun?” Bill pondered it for a moment before grabbing Dipper's hand and leading him towards a huge roller coaster ride with flames painted on every side. “This is one of my favorite rides! I once rode it so much that I threw up on the person in front of me!” Dipper looked up at the big ride and was instantly was nervous, this was a huge ride and hearing it had a tendency to make people puke didn’t help. But Bill looked so happy, he couldn’t let him down.

Surprisingly, the line was quite short and they got on in no time. The person managing the ride however said that Dipper was too short to ride in a seat by himself and was forced to sit in Bill's lap, Bill had no problem with it. Dipper did. When the ride started up is was a fast one, pushing Dipper further into Bill's chest as the ride looped and jerked. When it was over Dipper was still blushing at the close contact but the ride had been more than fun. It was a good first choice and Dipper couldn't wait for more. He spotted what looked to be a fun house full of clowns and dragged Bill to it, despite his obvious dislike to clowns. 

“They just… don’t look right, it gives me the creeps!” Bill said. They ended up having fun anyway, Dipper would laugh every time Bill got scared by the clowns but stopped when Bill unexpectedly punched a clown in the face. They got chased out of the fun house, Bill laughing the whole way as he had finally gotten revenge on the frowning carnival workers.

It was one of the best experiences at a carnival Dipper had, usually he would end up waiting in a corner with crappy food and an even crappier mood. Bill just made everything better, whether it be the food or the atmosphere. His attitude was contagious and his sense of humor was nothing he’d never experienced before. _Great_ he thought _I’m falling for him all over again and even harder…_

When they had ridden most of the rides and played most of the games (They won giant matching panda bears) Bill suggested riding the Ferris wheel, saving the best for last, saying it would look better towards the end of the night anyway. As they walked over to the Ferris wheel Dipper noticed how not many people were around, it seemed it was an unpopular ride but Dipper didn’t question it. When it was their turn to get on Bill picked Dipper up by the waist as he was a bit too short to reach their cart. 

They finally got seated and the ride started to go, it was a slow rotation and allowed for a perfect view of the night sky. Dipper couldn’t help but be in awe at the sight before him, the horizon was lined with various lights. From cars or buildings, street lights and shop lights. It was breathtaking, they all looked like little stars out in the distance, just out of reach. While Dipper was busy appreciating the lights he didn’t seem to notice Bills intense gaze on him. For all the time Bill had been with Dipper he couldn’t help but feel a bit out of breath. Every touch, every longing gaze or quick glance left Bill gasping for air.

There was just something different about this one, he’d never meet someone like Pinetree. Most of the time it was Bill stealing peoples breath, toying with their emotions in order to get what he wanted or to just have some fun. However, when he was with Dipper it seemed as if time slowed down and it was only them against the world. It was a new feeling to him _what was that emotion called again, love was it?_ Bill thought. He’d never been too good with emotions, mostly he just relied on his insanity to guide what he did and the rest was history. Thinking simply, he’s never really thought he could even experience love, maybe what he had for Pinetree was something, else…

_This can’t be love_ he thought, _I don’t even know what love is, yeah sure he’s cute a hell and I’d do anything for him but..._ he stopped for a moment, _but what? I really don’t have any reasons..._ The more Bill thought about it the more he realized just how deep in he was, turns out there’s no escape from this dreadful emotion. Bill would have pondered it more but was pulled from his thoughts. An abrupt stop of the machine caused him to be pushed forward but was restrained by the seatbelt of his cart.

“What's happening?” Bill looked down and over to the workers. About four people were standing by the rides controls, all looking kind of worried. “Ah, I forgot to mention. This ride is one of the oldest ones here and tends to break down quite a bit.” Dipper looked a little shocked, “so that's why not many people were in line for this, why would you take me on this ride if it tends to break?!” Dipper was freaking out like the paranoid child he was, thinking of all the ways this could possibly go wrong. Bill was a little embarrassed, he wasn’t sure why exactly he brought Pinetree. When he had come with his other friends he always skipped this ride, it was too much of a pain if it broke and was a little boring. Bill rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, he looked at Dipper with sympathy “I-I guess I just wanted to show you the view…” he said, sounded unsure of himself. Bill never sounded unsure. Now it was Dippers turn to look embarrassed, even though the ride stopped it was a beautiful view. They had stopped near the very top and from here all the stars seemed so close. It was a cloudless night despite it being late fall and Dipper couldn’t help but be in awe of the night sky. “Oh-h.” Was Dippers lame reply, “well, it’s not all bad. The view is gorgeous…” 

There it was, Dippers smile. This one was small but genuine, the way he looked so content looking up at the sky made Bill's heart skip a beat. He was so happy in this moment, so happy with the way the night had gone. It was as if nothing mattered anymore, just him and his Pinetree. Bill decided that he was indeed, falling for this clumsy brunette. As he looked at Dipper one more time, with stars in his eyes and the wind softly ruffling his hair, he made a decision. To never let anyone else have him, Pinetree was too good for him, too good for anybody. But Bill was known to be selfish wasn’t he? Slowly, he grabbed Dipper's chin and turned the boy to look at him. “Bill? What are you-” he was cut off as he realized Bill was leaning towards him. The situation at hand didn't fully grasp him as Bill closed his eyes. The whole world seemed to be at a stand still, waiting for Bill to break the silence that had shrouded the air. 

Just as he was right above Pinetrees lips the ride jerked them back, Bills lips were mere centimeters away from the brunettes before they were forcefully shoved back. Bills face was flushed, as was Dippers, as they ascended back down to the bottom. Quickly getting off the ride and giving their thanks to the people in charge, they headed back to the car. The short walk back seemed to be taking forever as the awkward silence hung over their heads like a plague.

Dipper wasn’t sure what to think, what happened only moments ago still fresh in his mind. _Maybe Bill saw something on my face?_ Dippers thoughts were racing, _yeah, yeah because if I had an eyelash maybe he just wanted to lick it off! No Dipper he was way too close! But maybe he was just worried because we were stuck and was making rash decisions! Ha! The only thing he was making was making out with you, or that's what he wanted._ His thoughts were taking over one another and the arguing going on in his head wasn’t helping him sort this out one bit.

He took one last look at the carnival, trying to decide if this was going to be a happy memory or not. Getting in the car Bill immediately turned on the radio to one off Dippers favorite stations. An awkward cloud hung in the air, thick enough to be stabbed through with a knitting needle. Trying to lighten the tension with some catchy Abba songs he started to sing the lyrics. Soon Dipper couldn’t help but join in, both belting the lyrics as loud as possible, the earlier event shoved to the back of their minds.

When the song was over all they could do was laugh, this night had been some adventure and Dipper was glad to have partaken in it. “What are we even doing?” Bill asked between laughs, the fog that seemed to creep over their happy mood was gone and they got to enjoy the night. “Wanna get some McDonalds or something?” Bill asked, his usual face splitting grin back in place. “Why not? We needed more junk anyway.” With that they quickly made a stop, the workers giving them strange glances as they rode through the drive through in the most expensive looking car they had ever seen.

Xxx

Arriving back at Bill's place the first thing Dipper did was collapse. They had been doing a lot of running around that day and it felt so good to just relax. Bill, of course, laid down right beside him. Enjoying the silence as they both pondered about the day. Bill soon got up to turn on some music, finding more comfort in having background noise. They got home later than expected, staying out to just listen to old songs and eat French fries. It was refreshing, Dipper never really got to relax, he was either working on school stuff or trying to help Mabel. But when he was with Bill, it felt like he didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. 

Looking up from his current position he saw the golden teen, he was getting undressed to put on more comfy clothes. Dipper automatically looked away, it didn’t matter how many times he’d seen that tan skin in the locker rooms. He was about to get up to change but found he had forgotten to bring his bag in, groaning he asked Bill for the keys. “Sapling, can’t you just borrow something of mine? I really don’t feel like walking down all those stairs again.” Dipper was about to object, obviously nothing of Bills would fit him in the slightest, but was honestly too tired to argue. “Fine, but nothing of yours is going to fit.” Bill ignored him, rummaging around in his drawers to find something suitable for Pinetree. He threw an old t-shirt and some shorts he thought were small enough at the brunette, hoping he would just take them and they could go to sleep already. His whole body was desperate for sleep and he didn’t want to deal with anything at the moment.

Dipper took the articles of clothing graciously, hurrying off to the bathroom to change. He quickly shut the door and got to work, not wanting to spend anymore time in here than he had to. However, when he removed his pants something felt...odd. Looking down his eyes widened and he yelped just the tiniest bit. He found himself still clad in that pair of lacy blue underwear, in his rush to get changed out of the dress he hadn’t taken them off. His face was instantly scarlet as he thought about the day earlier events. What if Bill had caught a peak of his underwear? Had Bill even noticed at all? What if he saw his panties on accident tonight?! Dippers paranoia had come back full force and he was thrown to the back of his mind to wrestle with his thoughts. In his panic he hadn’t noticed the soft footsteps outside the door. Bill, upon hearing Dipper make a panicked noise, had come over to check on the boy. “Dippe-” He managed to get out as he went to open the door. He only got it about an inch before it was slammed shut by the small brunette. “D-DON’T COME IN!” He heard a high-pitched voice say, Pinetree sounded oddly panicked and it took Bill a minute to register what he had seen. It had only been a second but he could have sworn he had seen a blushing Dipper in girls underwear. He really must be tired. “Umm, B-bill, how much did you s-see?” His voice was barely above a whisper as his mind cringed a how awkward that sounded. As he waited for Bill to respond he mulled over the situation in his head. _My life is over, that was too embarrassing, I want to die, why did this have to happen?_ After a tense moment Bill finally answered back, “what are you talking about kid?” Came his smooth response. “You shut the door in my face to fast I would have thought you saw a ghost out here.”

So Bill hadn’t seen, Dippers shoulders relaxed as did his mind, but why did he feel slightly disappointed? Of course, the blonde was lying through his teeth but he figured it was for the best. It would be hella awkward if all they had to talk about in the morning were Dippers hot ass and how Bill had failed to kiss him on the Ferris wheel. “Will you hurry up? I kinda need to sleep now and again.” _Cool Cipher, keep it cool._ He told himself over and over in his head trying to get the image of Dippers skinny ivory legs out of his head.

When Dipper finally emerged from the bathroom Bill would find it harder than usual to keep his mind off the boy. The shorts he had given him had been the right choice, they were almost like underwear but covered just enough. The t-shirt though, it swallowed Dipper up and gave the appearance that he had on nothing underneath. If Bill didn't’ tear his eyes away he would have started drooling. They both climbed into Bill’s king size bed, mumbling soft ‘goodnight’s to each other. And even though he was dead tired Bill couldn’t stop himself from staring at Dipper through the darkness.

His breathing had started to slow and his body un-tensed every muscle. He looked so at peace, with the faint moonlight streaming in through the window. His soft brown hair curled around his chubby cheeks and he took in slow breaths. The rising and falling of his chest was almost hypnotic as Bill looked him up and down. Bill reached his hand out to tuck a stray hair behind his ear as the boys gentle snores resonated throughout the room. Bill was almost tempted to reach a little lower, to see if his mind was playing tricks on him or if blue lace would greet him under that waistband. He decided against it, if Bill had his way (which he always does) he would get Pinetree to show him them on his own.


End file.
